


Learning How To Trust

by blondeheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeheda/pseuds/blondeheda
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have been together for 3 years and Clarke always thought her life and relationship were perfect. She thought they were madly in love with each other and no matter what happens nobody and nothing come between them. But one day everything changed.





	Learning How To Trust

**Author's Note:**

> There was a fanfic similar to this and I didn’t like the way it went so I wanted to write myself. I changed some things. I hope you like it.
> 
> I’m sorry for my mistakes. I don’t know English very well and also this is my first fanfic.

Lexa and Clarke have been together for 3 years and Clarke always thought her life and relationship were perfect. She thought they were madly in love with each other and no matter what happens nobody and nothing can come between them. But one day everything changed.

It was a Sunday morning and Clarke woke up next to Lexa. She didn’t want to wake Lexa up and she decided to make breakfast. When she was pouring the coffee, she remembered the email that she has to send to a co-worker. She had left her laptop at work, so she took Lexa’s laptop. She knew Lexa wouldn’t mind. After she sent the email, a new mail came to Lexa’s account and Clarke clicked on the notification. She didn’t mean to click to the notification, but it was too late. She wasn’t going to read the mail, but the mail caught her attention. The mail was sent by someone called Emily. The mail said:

_My love,_  
_The past few months have been amazing but I can’t do this anymore, whenever I want you to choose one of us, you end up crying and saying that your love for us is the same. I don’t want to be in a relationship where I have to hide my love from the rest of the world. So I chose to let you go. I know it’s going to hurt for a while but it will be okay at the end. Don’t cry for me love, you’ll be better off without me._  
_Sincerely yours,_  
_Emily_

She couldn’t believe what she just read, so she read it again, again and again. Lexa marked the mail as unread and closed the laptop. She noticed that she was crying. She took a cold shower to hide her tears. She got out of the shower and went straight to the kitchen. Clarke had just dropped a blueberry pancake when Lexa walked towards the kitchen island to hug Clarke. Lexa hugged Clarke and kissed her.  
“Good morning babe” Lexa said.  
“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Clarke asked.  
“Like a baby”  
Clarke forced a smile and said “Let’s have breakfast”

After the breakfast Clarke watched Lexa open the laptop and check her mails. She watched how Lexa’s face changed. She didn’t decide whether Lexa sad or confused. She used to understand every emotion Lexa felt but right now Lexa was a stranger to her. She couldn’t bear to watch this and she said: “Lexa I know what you’re reading.”  
“W-what?”  
“I said I know what you’re reading. I know you cheated on me.”  
“Clarke-“  
“Shut up and go to your lover Lexa. I can’t believe what you did. You know how I feel about cheaters, you know how cheating fucked my parents’ marriage. And you still cheated on me! Feel free to be with Emily.”

Clarke didn’t give Lexa time to explain the mail and went to the bedroom to pack her things. Lexa came to the bedroom crying and started to beg “Please Clarke don’t go and listen to me. Please. Let me explain.”  
“Explain what Lexa? How you cheated on me?”  
“No-“  
“Then just tell me why. Why you cheated on me? You don’t cheat on someone you love. You could’ve broken up with me. We weren’t even going through a hard time. Everything was fucking perfect. We were fucking perfect. But obviously I was wrong. Our relationship and us weren’t perfect at all.”  
“I can’t tell you why”  
“Then stop crying and begging. Clearly you don’t want to be with me anymore. I know your tears aren’t genuine. I see right through you. You’re a shameless cheating bastard. Stop hiding what you really are” For a second Clarke saw how she hurt Lexa with her words but then Lexa was guarded again and she started talking without emotion.  
“I can’t tell you why I cheated because I didn’t cheat on you. There is another mail that “Emily” apologize about for her mistake but you didn’t see that did you? I have no idea who the fuck is Emily but I know I’m not her love, girlfriend or whatever. Yes, I did cry and beg because I couldn’t believe you thought I was cheating on you and I wanted to save our relationship but now I see there’s nothing to save. I didn’t cheat on you and I would never cheat on you, but I know no matter what I say you won’t believe me because you don’t love me enough to trust me. If you trusted me, you would have let me explain in the first place.” With that Lexa took her wallet, phone and keys with her and stormed out of the house, leaving Clarke behind.


End file.
